


Sharing Makes You Sticky

by SaraiVe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiVe/pseuds/SaraiVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Brick Day prompt: A Special Treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic put out there, so please be kind.
> 
> I don't own anything about The Walking Dead or any other company/brand names that may be mentioned in this work.
> 
> It probably doesn't deserve the "M," but someone recommended that it be used.

Judith's smile is huge when she sees her daddy coming toward her with a smile on his face and a hand hidden behind his back. Beth's holding the now squirming, giggling two-year-old and eyeing Rick speculatively as he approaches and her expression shows that she's thinking seriously of running.

"Hey, sweet girl" he says, giving his daughter a kiss and trying not to eye the nineteen-year-old who's become the only mother Judith's ever known. The little girl's trying to see around his back, knowing that his hand being back there means he has a surprise for her and he grins again before pulling out a still-wrapped, Tootsie-pop from behind his back. "Look what I've got for you, Judy!" he says with a big grin, pulling off the wrapper.

Beth groans, "You're taking her if you give her that, the last one ended up in my hair; I had to cut out a chunk to get rid of it and she cried for hours."

"Tweat!" Judith hollers, holding out her hands for the sucker, which Rick hands over. Beth promptly acts on her threat and passes his daughter to the former deputy before stepping back to the enjoy the results. The candy's too large for the little girl to put the whole thing in her mouth, so she ends up slobbering all over it while trying to fit it in and Rick starts to understand Beth's response as it only seems to take seconds before the little girl's covered in an incredibly sticky candy-drool combo.

Rick and Beth have been teaching Judy about sharing and Beth thinks it's cute when she insists her daddy lick the drool-covered candy and applauds the toddler for her generosity. When Judith insistently holds the lollipop out to Beth, Rick grins triumphantly, forgetting for a moment that Beth's been eating and drinking after his daughter since she started having anything other than formula. Beth closes her lips over the pop without hesitation, sucking in her cheeks and swirling her tongue around it and making Rick's eyes glaze over when she adds a little moan before releasing the candy.

"Thank you, Judy, you're such a good girl!" Beth praises the child, then winks at Rick before sashaying toward the others who've come back on the run to help unload the vehicles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another silly idea.
> 
> Again, I don't own anything about The Walking Dead.

They've had a few cold, windy days and Beth’s skin’s dry and her lips are chapped. Although she’s been keeping Judy inside as much as possible, Beth’s had to go outside a good bit to do the laundry and other duties. No matter how few things they own, it seems there’s always a pile of things to be washed and the majority of it's fallen on her shoulders, though she still pulling guard shift and kitchen duty too.

Judy’s been running around with Carl play-chasing her and Rick looking on when Beth runs into Maggie, “Do you have any lip balm?” she asks hopefully.

“Here” Maggie replies, digging a small pot out of her pocket, “it’s cherry-flavored.”

Beth rubs some on her lips and hands back the pot, “Thanks, Mags, it’s kind of sticky, but I’ll take what I can get! What are you up to the rest of the day?”

They chat for another minute before Beth hears a familiar cry from Judith and turns to find that the child’s fallen and is now in Rick’s arms, but still whimpering a little. Beth hurries over to get the child, who is instantly distracted by the shiny red on Beth’s lips and says, “Me too!”

“I don’t have more sweetie,” but when Judy’s lip sticks out in an adorable pout, Beth adds, “Okay, honey, we’ll share” and simply kisses the little girl on the mouth with a quick smack to transfer some of the lip balm. “Rub your lips like this” and shows her how to roll her lips together to smooth out the sticky-smooth substance.

“T’anks, Mama” Judy says, “Down, now? Wanna play with brudda.”

“Okay, honey,” Beth says, putting the little girl back on the ground, “be careful.”

She watches the small strawberry-blonde run to join her tall brother and smiles when Carl picks his sister up and starts walking in the opposite direction, pointing out the bright leaves on some of the nearby trees. When her eyes shift to Rick, he’s staring at her absentmindedly and she realizes he’s staring at her lips, “You want to share some lip balm too, Rick?” she asks him saucily, and grins when his eyes shift to hers in shock and he flushes before she turns and walks away.

She’s too far away to hear his hoarse whisper of “Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!
> 
> I own nothing about The Walking Dead...if I did, all the good guys would survive the mid-season finale this coming weekend, Dawn and her evil minions would be toast, Maggie would start acting like she remembers she has a sister and I'd do everything I could to have Charlie Hunnam and Joe Manganiello join the cast in awesome roles.
> 
> I know they're pretty OOC for this fic...sorry

Rick’s hurrying to take a shower because it's pancake day and he wants to make sure he gets some, but he’d been filthy after a guard shift killing walkers and had to clean up before breakfast. He's almost done when the door flies open and Beth comes in with Judith in her arms and her mouth drops open when she sees Rick naked under a stream of warm water. She apologized and turned immediately to leave only to run face-first into the still-closing door that was closer than she’d thought. The pain almost made her drop Judith and she squeezed her eyes closed with a small cry as she clutched her face with one hand and the little girl with the other.

His own embarrassment forgotten Rick took a couple steps closer and grabbed his daughter, who he realized too late was absolutely coated in maple syrup. “Beth? Are you okay?” he added as she moved her other hand over her nose as well.

“That depends on your definition,” Beth mumbled behind her hands, eyes still shut tight and tears squeezing out. “A couple of the older girls were helping Judy pour syrup on her pancakes from the jug they’d brought and somehow it got away from them and Judy got coated.”

“I can feel that,” Rick said wryly, “Let me see your face, sweetheart.” Beth felt his fingers on her chin and took her hands away.

“Your nose is bleeding” Rick said, unnecessarily in Beth’s opinion, before adding, “I think you’re going to have a black eye and you’ve got a split lip.”

Beth groaned, “Just the look I was going for with the dance tonight...shame the theme isn’t ‘Fight Club’ instead of ‘Fantasy in Pink’ or whatever they called it.”

Rick laughed, “That’s a really awful name.”

“I know, I think Viv and Susan are frustrated the Turn interrupted their plans for prom and they’re taking it out on the rest of us” Beth says with a quick quirk of her lips before wincing and moving one of her hands to the injured lip as they both laugh.

In spite of the absurdity of their situation, it suddenly occurs to Rick that Beth’s tank top is plastered to her with syrup and he can tell she’s not wearing a bra and that, even with the blood and black eye, he thinks she’s the most beautiful woman he’s seen in a long time. Before he can think about it too long, he takes one more small step and brings his mouth down on hers as he slips his free arm around her. Beth gasps and Rick takes advantage of her parted lips and delves into her mouth with his tongue as he pulls her closer until Beth moans and Judith suddenly squirms and says “Dada, you’re squishing me!” Rick pulls back, noting he’s going to have to take another shower because he’s really coated with syrup now and Beth’s eyes have flown open to look into his own.

He can see when she remembers he’s still standing there buck naked and is now coated in syrup as well and a tide of pink floods down her face and neck before her eyes snap closed again, “Here, Rick, I’ll take her and let you finish showering before we come back in.”

“You could both just join me,” he teases as he hands his daughter back to her ersatz mother.

Beth grins a little, eyes still closed, “I’m just hoping Judy forgets about this so I can tell her our first kiss was fully clothed on Maggie’s front porch or something, if she ever asks.”

“How about we go to the dance tonight and we can try it again?”

“Only if you put some clothes on,” Beth teases, feeling for the doorknob.

“I’ll try to keep them on during the dance,” Rick laughs back, “but I’m not making any promises for afterward.”

Beth flushes again and says, “I’d like that,” as she smiles and slips out the door with her young charge.

Rick’s already started to lather himself back up before something occurs to him and he calls out, “Wait, which part?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Beth go to the dance mentioned in Chapter 3...

Maggie puts the last pin in Beth’s hair and declares it perfect and they stand back to look at themselves in the mirror on the back of the closet door in Maggie and Glenn’s room. Maggie’s dress is a gorgeous peach-colored one that she’d acquired from one of the stores in the Safe Zone. Beth’s twisted her sister’s hair into a beautiful French knot with tendrils around her face and she looks amazing. Beth’s dress is a stunning strapless in dark blue-gray with silver threads shot through it and yards of tulle around the skirt that she’s borrowed from one of her new friends in Alexandria and she feels like a princess. Maggie’s done an intricate job braiding her hair so that it’s off her face and there are rosettes of braids down one side and then a cascade of curls coming over her left shoulder. Both sisters are wearing make-up to enhance their large, beautiful eyes and tint their lips slightly darker than normal.

 

“You know you can’t wear those, don’t you?” Maggie asks, cutting her eyes toward Beth’s feet, which are encased in small, white sneakers she’d found in the commissary.

 

“Nobody can see them under this skirt,” Beth grins, spinning to demonstrate that nobody can see her feet since the skirt’s skimming the floor.

 

“You should wear heels,” Maggie insists. “You’ll be more graceful….”

 

Beth’s surprised into hearty laughter and Maggie joins in after a beat, “Fine, you can wear sneakers, just try not to let people see them” the brunette concedes. “Your eye looks okay with all the concealer and your lip’s not bad, but we don’t need you falling on top of it.”

 

“Not my fault my sister didn’t bring me heels to practice in while we were at the prison,” Beth teases.

  

“Like I could have gotten you out of your boots,” Maggie snorts.

 

))0((

 

The dance is going well; there’s an eight-piece combo that’s been playing for over an hour and Rick’s been dancing every dance with Beth, except the one when Glenn braved his death stare to claim his sister-in-law for a turn around the floor. When another man cut in on Glenn, Rick cut in on him and went back to alternately gazing at Beth, sweeping the room with his gaze and silently telling every other man there to stay away from his girl. By the time the band takes a break, Rick and Beth are sweaty and feel half-drunk from the music and dancing alone, it’s been so long since they’ve had either. Rick leaves Beth talking with Tara and Sasha as he goes to get something to drink and bring a cup back for each of those ladies and returns to find a small crowd of men around the three young women, who’ve unconsciously formed a small ring back-to-back at the sudden press of slightly drunk strangers. The former deputy pushes through politely asking to be excused as he works his way to the women and hands each of them a cup of the too-sweet red punch before standing next to Beth and putting a possessive arm around her. He looks coldly at the men who had been pressing in on the small blonde while he’s been gone and feels her relax into him while she sips her punch and continues to talk politely.

 

Most of the men drift away from under Rick’s icy blue stare, but one of the men hitting on Beth is too drunk to get the message and keeps pressing closer talking passionately about rodent control and how people should be more careful about how they store their flour, which he seemed to find fascinating. Beth keeps her face polite and interested, but her eyes are glazing over when Rick finally takes pity on her and starts to pull her away since he can hear Tara and Sasha laughing and joking and he knows they’re okay now. The man reaches out and grabs Beth by the arm holding the cup of punch and she automatically pulls her wrist back and breaks his grip, bringing the cup back to her chest and unintentionally spilling the remaining contents down her chest, which makes her gasp. When the man tries to grab her again, Rick slaps his hand away and barely refrains from simply grabbing the man’s throat and squeezing; instead, he draws Beth away to safety.

 

"I've got to go home and get cleaned up," Beth groans.  "You can stay if you want to, I'm sure I'll be fine."

 

Rick shakes his head, "That's not happening, Beth...it's dark out and I don't care if we're in a Safe Zone or not, you're not going home alone."

 

They run into Maggie and Glenn on the way out and Maggie exclaims over the red stain on Beth’s skin and Beth tells her what happened before blushing, “I think most of it ran down inside the bodice. Thank God I’d drunk most of the punch.”

 

Maggie grimaced, “That’s some really sweet punch; we had to go looking for water.”

 

“I need to go wash it off. It’s all sticky and I’ve got to see what happened to the dress; Miriam is going to kill me if I messed it up!"

 

They leave Maggie and Glenn at the dance and walk until they get into the park that's on their way home and Rick shrugs out of his jacket in the cooling night air and tries to help Beth into it, but she pulls away, “I don’t want to get your nice jacket all stained and sticky.”

 

“You’re not going to mess it up,” Rick insists. “Besides, it’s cold and I don’t want you getting sick.”

 

Beth’s still sidling away, “I’m all sticky and I think it’s still a little wet.”

 

Rick pursues the blonde until she’s up next to a tree and they’re hidden in the shadows. “I can help with that,” he says, capturing her wrists and holding them firmly right before he lowers his head and kisses her. She opens for him immediately with a small moan and their tongues twine around each other, the kiss going from sweet and controlled to overheated before Rick pulls his mouth away and starts kissing and licking his way down Beth’s neck.

 

“I’m not sure how this is supposed to help,” Beth teases, then gasps as Rick’s tongue comes out and moves across her chest, making her gasp and squirm, not trying to get away, but her body automatically trying to get closer.

 

Rick grins against her skin, before swiping his tongue again a little lower, lapping at the sweet punch still stuck to her skin and making Beth squirm again and gasp as he does it again and again. Beth’s trying to be quiet, but little noises and gasps ae escaping her and she’s trying to pull her hands away from Rick as she wriggles, but he continues to hold her gently and work at her skin until he can’t taste the punch anymore. When he’s done, he works his way back up her neck, laving her soft skin and nipping gently until his lips meet hers again and their tongues tangle once more. They’re both panting heavily as they make out and Rick gently releases Beth’s hands, one of which immediately tangles in his hair as the other snakes around his waist and he worries for a second until he realizes she’s not going to drag him away, but instead seems to be trying to pull him closer and gently tilt his head so she can get a better angle for their mouths.

 

Nearby voices and laughter make them startle and pull back, but only far enough to rest their foreheads together and try to steady their breathing.

 

“We need to get back to the house,” Rick murmurs.

 

Beth nods, then tilts her head again when she thinks the other people are far enough away not to hear and captures his mouth again with hers and she kisses him passionately before pulling back and nodding again. She lets him slip his jacket on her now, but seems reluctant to walk, leaning against him and nuzzling into his neck, where she kisses him and nips at his skin.

 

“Not here, Beth…come on, sweetheart,” he pulls away reluctantly, but keeps an arm around her waist and starts walking, bringing her with him. “More than half the town’s still at that party and God knows who’s out here.”

 

The blonde sighs, “Daryl’s at the house watching Judith and Carl; it’s not like we can sneak in.”

 

“Daryl will watch Judy all night if I ask him and Carl’s got his own room. Maybe they’ll be in bed when we get home.”

 

“If they’re not, we can try the garden shed,” Beth giggles, “or we can come back out here. You started something and if you drop it now….”

 

“Hey, I had to get you cleaned up...I just wanted you to be warm. You’re warm now, right?” He pulls her in and growls the last part into her ear, making her shiver against him. “Oh, feels as though you’re cold and I might need to warm you up again.” Rick grins again as he kisses her neck right under her ear and she gasps again and turns into him, one hand on the back of his neck. He’s not paying attention to where her other hand is until he feels it running down his abdomen and heading south. He grabs it and holds on. “Not yet, sweetheart,” he adds reluctantly. They are getting close to the house they share with his kids, Daryl, Maggie and Glenn and he wants to make sure they get safely inside where he can relax before they take it further. After her teasing him on numerous occasions, he just wants her to feel as frustrated and excited as he usually ends up feeling around her.

 

Rick’s counting on Daryl having everything under control at the house…Judy adores the redneck as does Carl and Daryl likes his quiet time, so Daryl usually wants the kids in bed as early as possible; besides, Daryl wouldn’t say anything to anyone but him about him sneaking Beth upstairs. Everything seems quiet as they approach the house and they can see the only lights that seem to be on are the ones that are always on downstairs. Rick opens the door and ushers Beth in and they have taken a couple steps toward the stairs when Daryl appears out of the kitchen holding Judith, who immediately screams upon seeing Rick and Beth and holds out her arms to the couple.

 

“She’s been sick a couple times,” Daryl says by way of explanation, “Been asking for y’all.”

 

Beth groans and nudges Rick toward his daughter, “Go on. I’ve got to go get out of this dress and see what damage the punch did to it.” She slips upstairs as Rick sighs and moves forward to get his daughter.

 

"Sorry, man" Daryl says.

 

Rick looks at him inquiringly, trying for innocent.

 

Daryl snorts and rolls his eyes "Don't try it, man.  Princess has hickeys all over her chest and you'd better hope she realizes and puts on a high-necked shirt before her sister gets home."

 

"Nothing wrong with it," Rick says with a grin.  "We're both adults."

 

"You keep telling yourself that," Daryl jokes.

 

"Hey, sixteen was the age of consent in Georgia, we could all have had a turn with her back on Hershel's farm and nobody could have said anything."

 

"Oh, really?" comes Beth's cold voice from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing about The Walking Dead or any other products, songs or so on that may be mentioned in this story.
> 
> Big thanks to jazznsmoke for helping me past a real mental block!

“Beth…” Rick’s looking at the small, angry blonde.

 

“My zipper’s stuck and I can’t get out of this thing,” Beth says, ignoring Rick. “Daryl, would you help me get it unstuck?”

 

“I…uhhhh…I think I hear a squirrel calling me…” Daryl says and goes out the back door so quickly he has to stick his hand back in to grab his crossbow before slamming the door behind him.

 

Beth rolls her eyes at the door, then glares back at Rick, before trying to get past him to go back upstairs, but Rick stops her with a hand on her arm.

 

“Beth….”

 

“How could you talk about me like that? I thought you cared about me...!”

 

“Just stop it! I didn’t mean it like that and you know it!” Rick kept hold of her arm, keeping her in place and stepped closer to her. “You know Daryl and I both care about you; we were just joking around.”

 

“You don’t talk that way about a woman you care about, Rick; that was really disrespectful!”

 

“It wasn’t like that….”

 

“Would you have said that to Daddy or in front of Daddy?” Beth challenged, chin still up and meeting his gaze without flinching.

 

Rick’s somewhat contrite, but not giving in yet, “No, of course not, but Daryl’s not your daddy…it’s like talking to Shane or something.”

 

Beth snorts delicately, “Shane probably isn’t the person you want to imitate here. How would you feel if you heard other men talking about me like that?”

 

He tries to picture it in his head and feels a surge of anger at the idea. Beth, watching his face carefully, added, “Those men at the dance tonight? How would you have felt if you’d heard them talking about me like that, even if they’d been joking?”

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Rick said, truly feeling it now. “I wouldn’t like that at all and I get why you didn’t like to hear it, but you do know neither of us really meant it that way, right?” His voice is lower now, intimate and soft.

 

She finally softens against him and Rick can see the smile in Beth’s eyes, but she’s still got her lower lip stuck out in a small pout, so Rick leans in slowly and captures her lips in a soft, seductive kiss that turns out to be the most erotic that they’ve shared yet. For once, Judith seems comfortable held carefully between them and they both pull apart after a minute to look at the little girl, who’s got her head on her dad’s shoulder and the fingers of one hand wound in some of Beth’s hair. She’s looking at them, but not with her normal bright-eyed look and they are immediately concerned and Beth scoops her out of her dad’s arms and cuddles her close against her bare shoulder. “Oh, honey you’re hot!” Beth exclaims softly, putting her lips against the toddler’s forehead and turning toward the cabinet where they keep some of the medicines.

 

“Here I was hoping you’d say that to me tonight” Rick murmurs behind her and Beth flashes him a quick smile before pulling out the bottle of pink liquid fever reducer and pain medicine and holding it out to Rick for him to shake and measure the right amount into the dropper, which he immediately does. “Come on, baby, open your mouth and let me give this to you,” he coos to his daughter, who opens her mouth and lets him give her the medicine.

 

“You’re doing that deliberately” Beth whispers, flushing deeply when Rick flicks his eyes up to hers and grins devilishly.

 

“I could keep it up all night” Rick replies with a laugh.

 

“Once Judy’s better, you can prove it,” Beth says softly, going up on her toes to kiss him again before returning her attention to the little girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything about The Walking Dead...darn it! Obviously, this is a serious oversight on the part of the universe.

Weeks after the night of the dance, Rick hasn’t been able to get Beth alone for more than about two minutes. The fever Judith had turned out to be something going through the community and it affected everyone in their group, except Daryl, who seemed immune to any regular disease and Beth herself who always seemed so delicate to everyone. Beth was in high demand for her cheerful, gentle care and she had run between homes trying to care for everyone, especially once Judy, Carl and Rick were better. Once they’d recovered, Rick and Carl were both in high demand for guard duty and had pulled more than a few doubles.

 

Rick’s sitting on the wall on guard duty at the end of almost a month without any real time with Beth thinking that the next time someone calls her name when they’re in the middle of a kiss that he’s going to find that person and beat them to death with the closest blunt object when he hears footsteps coming up the steps behind him and thinks he recognizes that quick, light step. When he turns around he sees her head of light blonde hair appear as she gets close to the top of the step. She has a covered bowl in her hands and a couple spoons and she’s grinning at him.

 

“Hey” she greets him softly before adding “Quiet night?”

 

“Yeah, quiet. What are you doing here?” He’s pleased, but surprised to see here there after weeks of being pulled away from each other.

 

“Everyone seems to be better tonight and someone brought in apples, so I made everyone a big pot of soup and made some apple dumplings and I thought you might like a dumpling.”

 

“Mmm…I definitely want a dumpling,” he says in a seductive tone, slinging his rifle over one shoulder and putting his other arm around Beth’s waist and pulling her in for a long, slow kiss.

 

Beth giggles, “Well, you can’t have this dumpling up here on the wall, but you can have the apple one I brought you, especially if you’ll share with me.”

 

“I’ll settle for that for right now” Rick concedes, but goes in for another kiss before taking one spoon from her and the bottom bowl as she pulls the top one off.

 

Rick’s stomach growls loudly when the scent of hot apple with sugar, cinnamon and nuts encased in pie dough hits his nostrils and he grins abashedly at Beth before she says, “There’s caramel sauce in the bottom of the bowl. I made it up since I found some cream in the market and I thought it would taste good.”

 

The former deputy moans as he takes his first spoonful; the dumpling tastes like the apple pie he used to get sometimes at a small diner down the street from the sheriff’s office after a late shift. “We’re going to run out of sugar eventually and I’m going to miss apple pie more than anything else.”

 

“I’ll make you one with honey when we can’t find sugar anymore. We should find some hives somewhere and start a business,” Beth says, finagling her own spoonful of apple, dough and caramel sauce and licking her lips after eating the bite.

 

“You dripped caramel on your chin,” Rick says, looking at the little drop against her creamy skin and grinning when she sticks her tongue out trying to catch it. “Come here, let me get it,” he adds, pulling her back in and licking the drop off before capturing her mouth again.

 

The little blonde hums against his mouth, “You taste so good, Rick” she whispers. “I’ve really missed you these last few weeks.” Rick responds by kissing her again, parting her lips with his tongue immediately and shifting his grip on her until she gives a little squeak and pulls back.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, trying to pull her back in, but she’s actually hopping a little bit and trying to pull away from him.

 

“Hot!” she squeaks, “Oh, hot caramel down my back!” He’d accidentally tipped the bowl and dumped its warm contents on the small of her back and down her pants. The remaining part of the apple’s fallen to the top of the wall, but he can see where the caramel and juices from the apple and sugar have slid onto her clothes and skin.

 

“Are you burned?” Rick asks anxiously, gently scraping off what he could with his fingers.

 

“A little, but I don’t think it’s too bad,” she says after a minute. “The apple was just out of the oven and the caramel sauce right over the stove when I left the house, but it’s just really warm now.” She gives a little groan and looks up at him apologetically, “I need to go home and clean up; that caramel was great on the apple but it feels kind of nasty on my clothes.”

 

“Why don’t you see if you can put some aside for later?” Rick asks, pulling her in once more.

 

“There won’t be any apples left,” she said softly and regretfully after kissing him again.

 

“I thought it tasted better on your skin than on the apple anyway.”

 

Beth blushes and plays with one of the buttons on his shirt, “I’ll see if there’s any left. I’m sorry you didn’t get your apple.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve still got the sweetest dumpling.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing about TWD or any other TV shows, songs, books characters, products or anything else that may be mentioned in this work.

Rick walks home after guard duty later that night feeling frustrated on multiple levels. He and Beth have been teasing each other for months and he feels like he can’t focus on anything other than her anymore. Sure, he’s still trying to do a good job on guard duty, be there for his kids. keep up with the rest of their family and be an involved member of their new community, but no matter what he’s doing in the back of his mind he’s dreaming about taking Beth any way he can and making her his. If he’s not focused directly on anything else or when he’s doing a rote task, his mind goes back to the petite blonde and how good she tastes when he kisses her and he wants to taste all the rest of her skin and especially bury his face in her pussy. He wants to feel her inside and out and hear her moaning his name as she comes. He’s dreaming about being with her and is so stiff in the mornings that when he wakes up he’s amazed his dick hasn’t poked a hole in the mattress, but something always happens to pull them apart before they can take their teasing anywhere.

 

Technically, his bungalow is only for himself, his kids and Daryl and Beth lives in one next door with Maggie and Glenn, but Beth spends so much time at his house he wonders how much time it would take anyone other than Daryl to notice if she just started spending the night in his room, so he’s not particularly surprised by the fact that she’s still there when he gets home. What does surprise him is that Daryl seems to be out somewhere and both the kids are sound asleep and Beth’s still sitting on the couch waiting for him, looking freshly showered and almost glowing in the candlelight.

 

Rick starts to say something, but Beth holds her finger over her smiling lips as she gets up from the couch and comes over to him quietly. Once she’s close enough, she takes his hand and starts pulling him toward his bedroom and he starts to wonder if he hit his head somewhere on the way home and is now dreaming because this hasn’t happened. They haven’t once been able to even make out anywhere without kids, Daryl, Maggie or half the town close by and he’s legitimately started to think there’s some universal force working against them. When they get into his bedroom, and close the door, his heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest and he slides his arms around her and pulls her close gently, but firmly, then pauses.

 

“What?” Beth asks so low it’s barely a breath as she looks up at him.

 

“I’m waiting for someone to start screaming or lightening to strike the house or Daryl to come in drunk and shoot me in the ass because he thinks I’m Harvey and has a sudden hankering for giant rabbit fricassee,” Rick whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

 

Beth bites her lip to keep from laughing out loud for a second, but can’t stop the giggles that erupt and Rick suddenly can’t hold back his laughter either, but he’s almost choking with the effort of keeping it quiet. “The only person I ever heard say ‘fricassee’ was Elmer Fudd!” the little blonde gasps, “Now I can’t stop picturing Daryl stalking Bugs Bunny!” They’re both laughing now, leaning on each other and struggling to be quiet.

 

“Sssshhh! Be vewy vewy quiet, I’m hunting wabbits!” Rick quotes, trying hard to imitate both the classic cartoon character and his best friend that ends up being so bad of both that it makes Beth simultaneously giggle and groan.

 

Suddenly Rick yanks Beth closer to him and brings his mouth down on hers with ferocity, walking her backwards until she’s pressed against the wall. He urges her up higher and she wraps her legs around his hips to bring her face up closer to his so that they can deepen the kiss and she instinctively moves her hips gently against his making him give a little grunt.

 

“Harder,” he says pressing back against her and she responds by grinding against him as he uses his body to push her against the wall and get as close to her as possible and urge her legs wider apart so that he can rub against her center more easily through their jeans. Beth gives a gasp and moans against him as he moves his mouth away from hers to kiss and lick down her neck and she tilts her neck so that she can kiss his neck as well until he bites her shoulder, where most of her shirts will cover the mark and she lets out a loud gasp at the pain before reaching up and pinching his earlobe hard enough that he eases off on the pressure and licks and sucks the area until she’s let go of his earlobe and is caressing his head, neck and shoulders again and moving against him as best she can in that position.

 

“Did you save any of that caramel sauce?” Rick breathes against her skin.

 

The petite blonde shakes her head before capturing his mouth again with hers, then responding, “All gone when I got back.” He can hear the regret in her voice and knows it’s because she couldn’t do it to make him happy instead of wanting the caramel sauce herself and it makes his dick grow harder than it already is to know how much she wants to please him.

 

“You’re going to have to make it up to me somehow,” Rick growls into her ear, making her shiver and her nipples grow painfully hard against him as she floods in arousal at the tone of his voice and sudden dominance, but then suddenly something else takes over and she grabs as much of the hair on the back of his head that she can and pulls his head back so she can look into his eyes.

 

“How are you going to make up for burning me earlier and not letting me have my dessert?” she says, her voice coming out breathy, but somehow rougher than normal and she reaches down between them to stroke him firmly through his jeans, making him groan. “Do you know how hard it was to get those apples and the flour to make the dough and the sugar to make the caramel?”

 

“Do you want to play with me, woman? You are messing with forces you don’t understand” he sasses back, squeezing her ass hard enough to leave bruises and making her moan and ease up on his hair as their mouths come back together for some more deep kissing.

 

“Show me, then,” Beth challenges him after a minute, voice still low and mindful of the kids.

 

Rick spins away from the wall, still holding her firmly and falls onto the bed, which promptly collapses under them, making a loud crash that’s almost immediately followed by the bedroom door flying open and Daryl appearing in the doorway with his crossbow up, looking around for the threat. He turns away when he realizes what he’s looking at and immediately runs into Carl who’s saying “Dad?” and trying to see around the bowman as Judith starts crying in the other room. The former deputy rolls off Beth and bangs his head against the mattress in frustration as she gets up and heads out of the room to get Judith, brushing past the embarrassed hunter and younger teen on her way to get the little girl.

 

Carl takes in the situation, quirks his eyebrow at Daryl and turns to go back to his room.

 

“Sorry, man” Daryl says.

 

“If you see any anvils dropping from the sky, will you warn me?” Rick says, feeling incredibly frustrated with everything. He glances over to take in the confused look on his friend’s face, “Where were you anyway?”

 

“Out doing some hunting, got us some nice rabbits,” the redneck replies and has no idea why Rick suddenly starts laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rick's throwing his bed frame in the trash tomorrow. They're going to get there, I swear!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to update there's been a lot going on that has not been very inspirational for the fun, sexy stuff I want in this collection.
> 
> Hope you enjoy what I came up with and know that I'm planning more soon!

His bedroom door opens softly and Rick looks over to see Beth slipping into the room. She’s wearing a white, strapless sundress he doesn’t remember seeing before and new white shoes with high heels that are doing incredible things for her already fantastic legs. Her long, blonde hair is down, falling softly around her shoulders and she looks absolutely beautiful to him.

Rick sits up as she draws closer to the bed where he’s been resting and he can’t believe it when she reaches behind her back and he hears the soft snick of a zipper being pulled down and the next thing he knows the dress is falling to the ground and she’s standing before him in just a tiny white thong and those damn high heels that he’s finding incredibly sexy. He can’t believe her body…she’s tight and toned everywhere and her breasts are small and perky and those things are all great, but it’s always been her ass that’s just killed him. For someone so tiny, she has nicely shaped hips and a small, round butt that reminds him of a peach and he can’t remember a time anymore that he hasn’t wanted to bite it softly and it’s making him sweat to think of finally getting his hands on her body.

“Where are the kids?” he asks softly.

“Daryl had to run some errands and took them with him; he won’t be back for a few hours and we’re all alone.” She smiles seductively at him as she comes closer and tugs at his boxers, which are the only things he’d worn to bed. “You’re overdressed, Mr. Grimes,” she teases and he tilts his hips up to help her quickly pull the underwear down before reaching for her.

“You too, Miss Greene” he responds, finally (FINALLY!) getting his hands on her glorious, softly rounded hips and hooking his fingers around her thong to ease it off. She places her hands on his shoulders to balance as she lifts one foot and then the other to allow him to pull the thong completely off over those high heels and throw it away somewhere. His bending over has his face exactly where he wants it and he catches her right leg before she can place it back on the ground and puts it over his shoulder as he falls on his knees and buries his face in her pussy.

They haven’t even kissed yet, but she’s soaking wet already and he thinks she must have been planning this because she’s so ready for him. She tastes just the way he thought she would, mostly sweet with a little salt and better than he’d ever imagined. He momentarily thinks about just having her for breakfast, lunch and dinner and wonders if she’d be open to that arrangement.

She’s open for other things, he finds as he explores with tongue and mouth and fingers, making her gasp and moan as he inserts one finger, then another as he continues to work her with his tongue before finally pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking on it strongly. Beth comes with a scream, fluids running down his face as he grins against her in satisfaction and pulls her up onto the bed with him.

They roll until he’s on top and between her long legs, which are locked behind his back and he doesn’t hesitate to thrust into her as she gasps and holds him to her, running her hands over his back before scratching him lightly. He rolls them over after a minute, so that she’s on top and he’s thrusting up into her. She’s so tight and wet and warm and more than he’s ever imagined and he’s imagined her a lot. Beth’s running her hands over his chest as she rides him like he’s a racehorse and she’s the jockey spotting the finish line. They’re both sweating and grunting and heaving and, by the gods, he’s proud that he can get sweet Beth Greene to produce the sounds she’s making as she rides his dick like a champion.

He has a quick thought that he can't believe this has finally happened without anything stopping it before he finishes, gasping and shouting her name as he comes harder than he can ever remember coming and shudders awake to find he’s come all over his boxers and the bed linens and, fuck it, he’s counting it as a win because they can’t seem to finish in real life and he needed the release. No wonder he’d never seen the dress or the shoes Beth had been wearing before.

Still, he has the day off and he’s going out to see if he can find her a pair of heels like the ones in his dream because they were great and she doesn’t really need the dress, if it’s up to him.


End file.
